This invention relates generally to flashlights and, particularly, to a flashlight having a swivel head rotatable in a plane oriented at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the casing, and also particularly to a rotary tail cap switch for flashlights.
Flashlights typically are constructed with an elongated casing to hold a supply of batteries electrically connected to a light bulb positioned to cast a beam of light along the general direction of the major axis of the casing. Specialty flashlights have been devised to provide a swivel head that rotates in a plane oriented at approximately 45 degrees to the major longitudinal axis of the casing. Such a swivel head structure would permit the beam of light cast by the illuminated light bulb to project along a path ranging from being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the casing to being perpendicular thereto.
The use of parabolic reflectors in flashlights has improved the quality of the beam of light projecting therefrom. Slight adjustable movements of the light bulb relative to the focal point of the parabolic reflector enables the beam of light to be focused for maximizing the quality of the projected light beam. Combining the use of a parabolic reflector with a swivel head flashlight structure has resulted in problems associated with the mounting of the light bulb and the electrical connection thereof to the batteries supplying a source of electrical current, which in turn provides opportunity for improvement to such flashlights.